Even Cracked gems Shine
by Rose of the snow
Summary: Raven feels like she is alone. She feels like she isn't important for any purpose, but does a certain villian see something special in her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titians or any songs mentioned throughout the story. Also this is my first story, so don't get mad. Part 2 coming out soon. This story is between Red X and Raven. You don't like it, don't read it.

*Raven's POV*

Each day feels like the same. We stop the bad guy, go home, Beastboy and Cyborg are playing video games, while Robin and Starfire all but make out on the couch. So, I read in my room to help avoid these disgusting displays of stupidity. Even though I enjoy reading, I don't read those books with dragons and wizards anymore. Not after…

"Raven, we have trouble!" the boy blunder's voice yells

Even though I have been inside Robin's mind, I still don't see him as anything more than just a leader. "Who is it this time, Robin?" I asked blandly.

"It's Red – X"

After Robin created "Red – X", he has been psycho crazy about capturing him. Sometimes, I think that kid should just take a chill pill and relax for five seconds. Anyway, we headed to the bank where we started to fight. It was the same old thing. Witty one liners, Red X flirting with Starfire, Robin getting ticked off, and in the end Red X gets away. To me, life is just a routine to follow.

"Ugh!" Robin yells in frustration

"It's okay, Robin. We'll get him next time," Starfire spoke softly.

"What's the point? It's the same thing every time we face him," I muttered softly.

"Shut up, Raven," Beastboy yells.

"Well, am I wrong?"

"Raven, you be less of the grouch?" Starfire inquired.

We headed home. While Robin sulked, Beastboy told mindless jokes, and Starfire not understanding a word to the jokes, I felt like we were being followed, but no one believed me. The same feeling occurred when we were in the titian tower, again whenever I mentioned it no one believed. So, I just ignored the feeling, and went to my room to read. I couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching me.

*Red X's POV*

I have always hated Robin. Everyday I plan to make his life a living heck. It was my goal to make him reach a nervous break down. Now, I have my eye on another prize. Yeah, I use to think that there was only one way to get Robin. Being the uncatchable villain, but now I realize that the only way to get to Robin is to separate the team. As I listened to the team argue, I knew instantly who my first target will be. Starfire was too loyal, the green fool too stupid, the robot man too smart, and I tried to get Robin away from his team before. So, that leaves one person.

The little Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

I don't own the titans or any songs mentioned

*Raven's POV*

I went to the kitchen to go make some herbal tea when I heard the titans talking. They were talking about me again. I never showed it or said anything about it but when they talk about me behind my back it does hurt a little.

"I don't see what the big deal is! She is our friend and has stuck by us to the end!' Cyborg yelled

"Don't you see, she is a demon, and lately she seems to be slacking" Robin stated. The others seem to agree. Well, except for Cyborg.

"Dude, she is evil! She may turn on us!" Beast Boy yelled.

"She has been questionable lately" Starfire added in.

Their words hurt me a little. I should have known all along. Beast boy never liked me. Starfire and I have grown closer but not at that relationship where we could trust each other. Robin may have thought we shared a bond, but he still didn't know me. Cyborg has always seemed to know me the best.

"Listen to yourselves! You are saying you want to turn your back on one of your friends"

"I'm sorry, Cyborg, but she can no longer be considered a friend" Robin said. The others seemed to comply. Finally, I made myself known.

"…Well…what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Not a single person would say what they were just talking about to my face. If I didn't have control of my emotions, I would have yelled, laughed, or maybe both right now. I had a suspicion that the only reason they kept me close was to keep me from turning into their enemy.

"Hey Rae, you want to hear a joke?" Beastboy smiled and tried to touch me, but I moved away.

"Raven, we were worried about you. After the fight, you did not come out of your room" Starfire said with that sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Sure you were" I sarcastically remarked

"Raven, is everything okay?" Robin reached out to me, but again I moved away. Cyborg already knew what was going on and frowned. He gave me an apologetic look.

"No, I was stabbed in the back by people I held close to me" I said angrily and stalked off to my room. I didn't even bother writing a note or even saying good bye. What good would it do? I just reached under my bed and pulled out something I should have pulled out years ago

*Red-X's POV*

I was a little dumbfounded when I heard the conversation. Sure, I didn't really care for her, but still they were supposed to be considered "family". I looked over and saw that she too was listening in. The hurt look on her face was very apparent. I felt bad for her. I saw that she came out of her hiding spot with that emotionless face, but the deep pain was till shining in those amethyst eyes. Something in my chest twisted as she moved away from every one's pathetic attempts to deceive her into thinking they cared for her. The only one she looked at was Cyborg who had defended her, the best he could. She made it known that she had heard everything. As she left, I smirked at everyone's faces. The expressions were a mixture of shock and fear. Now time to put my plan into action. Even if they want her off the team, it is obvious that they feared her. I went upstairs into her room when I was greeted by a sight. She had a gun to her head with a finger on the trigger.

I yanked that gun out of her hand, "What are you thinking!"

"What does it matter to you?"

I looked at her with pity. I could tell she didn't want it, but I couldn't help but feel it. "Listen, I know what you friends said was painful, but you can't kill yourself. It would give them more to talk about."

She just looked at me. At that moment in time, she looked so vulnerable, so broken that I almost felt guilty of trying to use her. ALMOST. I sighed, "You know you could come with me. Since basically, you're not a titan anymore"

"Why should I trust…wait a second, were you spying on the whole conversation?"

I smirk and shrugged, "Hey, you shouldn't be surprised. After all, I am a criminal and a sexy one at that"

She sighed, "Right now I don't care if you are a criminal or not. I just want to get out of here."


End file.
